Stargaze
by dapperyklutz
Summary: There must be a reason why Hermione Granger loved to stargaze at night. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_A/N: Well, this idea of mine popped up when I was stargazing a while ago and listening to music. I just wanted to let this thing out of the gutter, you know. This will actually be a two-shot, since my muse seemed to disappear after I typed the last word as of now. And as you can see, stargazing has become a habit of mine since I was young. :) I guess my mind just wanted me to write something about one of my favourite hobbies. Please tell me what you think! I'll update the last chapter tomorrow since it's getting late here. Enjoy! Love y'all!  
_

* * *

_**Stargaze**_

_"There are a billion stars out here tonight_

_But you're the star that shines the brightest."_

_-- slytherinlion.o9_

~oOo~

There must be a reason why Hermione Granger loved to stargaze at night. Ever since she was a little girl, she would stand outside her small balcony and gaze in wonderment and awe at the white blinking dots in the midnight blue sky. It surely wasn't because of the constellations the stars form. But of course, it would also have to do with the sheer beauty of it. Sometimes, if she was feeling rather sentimental, she'd listen to her favourite songs that would blend in with the theme.

And that is how we found the freshly graduate witch near the lake that same night. She wanted to spend her last night in Hogwarts doing what she had loved to do from the very beginning - stargaze. She was dressed in jeans and a midnight blue sweater that clung to her curves perfectly. Her hair, which was finally tamed and now lay in gentle curls, hung freely until the middle of her back - the gentle breeze swooshing against her hair as it calmed and soothed her nerves.

It was over, finally. Voldemort was defeated once and for all by Harry Potter four months ago and the remaining Death Eaters that managed to escape after the fall of their master were being caught by the Ministry in a rapid pace. Earlier that morning, she had received her diploma and was awarded as the batch's Valedictorian, which made the intelligent witch grin slightly at her success. Thinking back over the ceremony, she did not fail to see a certain pair of obsidian eyes staring at her enigmatically.

She sighed.

Over the course of the past year, she and Severus Snape started working together on ways to defeat Voldemort. And for the first time, it had nothing to do with Potions. At first, he was a mean, sarcastic, incorrigible bastard to her. But then, after three months of working together and suffering each other's presence - they had both come to terms of being... tolerant to each other. And then soon after, their friendship started to blossom. Hermione admitted to herself that befriending him was the hardest yet most rewarding experience in her entire life. It took some time getting through his barriers, but soon enough, he had opened up to her and she in return. It still amazed the vibrant witch that they had a lot in common. They enjoy their friendly verbal sparring, and their heated debates and discussions on a particular topic every time they meet up for their research. And suffice to say, Hermione had considered him one of her best friends. Probably the best, actually.

But how can you call someone your best friend when you have fallen in love with said best friend along the way?

Sighing sadly, Hermione stared at the cloudless sky and the twinkling stars up above, a melancholy expression written across her face. Closing her eyes and sighing once more, she removed her Gryffindor robes and neatly folded it before carefully sitting on the grass, her legs stretched out in front of her and both her palms resting on either of her side as she leaned back a bit and continued to stargaze.

She didn't mean to fall in love, really. She honestly didn't mean to. Maybe it was her heart that chose Severus. Maybe because he was her best friend and that they have a lot in common, she had let herself think and believe she was in love with him. Maybe... maybe it really didn't make any sense at all. Maybe it really was _her_ doing that led her to falling in love with her best friend - not just her heart, or her logical and intelligent brain - but her soul as well. But whatever it really was, Hermione just discovered that Severus is the one for her - no one else. But the question is - does he feel the same way?

And at this thought, Hermione sighed dejectedly as a lone tear escaped the corner of her left eye.

"A penny for your thoughts, Hermione?" a soft silky and velvety voice spoke from behind her.

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think. :) Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_A/N: Thank you so much for the AMAZING reviews! You made my day, despite being melancholy. :) Anyway, I apologize again but uhh... I've decided to make this a THREE-shot. Why? Because I never got the time to finish it because today had been unfortunately, a very BUSY day. So please bear with me, ok? :D Haha! I'll post the last chapter (I swear) TOMORROW. I hope you enjoy this rather long one! Please keep the reviews comin' and keep on rockin'! ;) Enjoy! Love y'all!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Stargaze**_

"_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me?_

_And just forget the world..?"_

_Chasing Cars; Snow Patrol_

_~oOo~_

Hermione ignored the sudden skip of her heartbeat as she inconspicuously wiped the single tear away as she turned her head and looked up to see the object of her thoughts smirking slightly at her. For once in his life, Severus wasn't in his usual teaching robes. He was wearing a black collared button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled until his elbows and black slacks, complete with black designer shoes. After all, the Graduation Party just ended prior three hours ago.

Going back to the present, Hermione just smiled a half-smile at him as she replied, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter."

In return, Severus just raised an eyebrow as he gestured his long and slender hand to the space beside her. "May I join you?"

This time, Hermione smiled fully and she nodded her head twice. "Of course."

When Severus was sat on the grass beside her, his long legs stretched out before him and both his palms rested on either of his side (much the same position as Hermione's), he stared at the sky and inhaled deeply, enjoying the peace and quiet - save for the occasional cricketing of the crickets in the distance.

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" the young witch said quietly beside him, her eyes focused solely at the night's sky.

"Yes, it really is," replied the Potions Master, his answer holding two meanings unbeknownst to the woman beside him.

Silence ensued the pair as they sat and stargazed, their thoughts on each other but not knowing that the feeling was reciprocated. Hermione was thinking over the fact that an honourable man like him would never love a know-it-all like her. Severus, in the meantime, was also thinking over the fact that a young, beautiful and intelligent woman like her would never love an old, ugly and marked man like him. As those thoughts were thought at the same time, both sighed wistfully in unison.

Hermione tore her gaze heavenward and stared at Severus, who also did in return. They both cracked a smile afterward as Hermione edged closer to him discreetly, a movement that Severus didn't fail to notice but chose to act as if he didn't notice it. Instead, he moved closer to her conspicuously and he swore he saw at the corner of his eye that Hermione smiled widely before stargazing once again.

"What are you doing down here, Hermione? In the middle of the morning, too," asked Severus softly, afraid to break the serene and ethereal atmosphere between them.

Hermione just smiled at him before replying softly in return, "I only have a few hours left before I have to say good-bye for the last time, Severus. And, honestly, I would love to do the one thing I love the most in the one place where I grew up most of my life and where I found myself - stargazing."

Severus nodded quietly as silence took place once again. But it didn't last long this time.

"What about you? What brings you here at three in the morning?" Hermione's voice held curiosity, but there was a hint of hopefulness to what his answer will be.

Severus smiled at her before replying honestly, "I wanted to spend the last few hours here in Hogwarts with my best friend before saying good-bye as well."

Hermione felt her heart skip two beats before the meaning of his words sunk in. She stared at him in shock for a while, while Severus stared back at her patiently.

"What do you mean, 'before saying good-bye as well'? Are you leaving?"

_Are you leaving me?_

By this time, Hermione now had her attention focused fully on the man before her. The man she had helplessly fallen in love with. She didn't want to accept it, but she felt her heart break at the thought of never seeing him again. And at that sudden thought, her eyes glistened against the night's sky - her honey brown eyes masked in sadness, confusion, and... love.

As for Severus, he felt his heart break right then and there when the eyes of the woman he loved so dearly began to glisten, tears threatening to fall down. Not wanting to give her the impression, or thought, of him ever leaving her - he immediately reassured her.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts, yes," he had said, which only caused two tears to finally escape Hermione's eyes. Instead, he placed his forefinger and thumb around her chin and lifted her face so that he can see her. Gently, he wiped her tears away with his right thumb before adding reassuringly and, dare he say it, affectionately, "but I'm not leaving you."

Reassured, but not wanting the contact to end just yet, Hermione sighed in relief before wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head at the crook of his neck. It took Severus a millisecond to know what she was doing before he himself wrapped his arms around her petite form and then planting a kiss at the top of her head. Ever since the aftermath of the Final Battle, they had begun to act affectionate to each other, still amazed that they had survived the war and that their loved one also made it through. But of course, neither knew of the other's feelings as they only took it as affection between 'friends'. Inhaling each other's scent and enjoying the company and physical contact with each other, they continued to stargaze once again, a content look on their faces.

"Where are you going, then?" spoke Hermione quietly after a while, her head now rested in his shoulder as she stared heavenward - still in awe at the billions of twinkling stars.

Severus was quiet for a while before he said, "I don't know, honestly. I am wealthy enough to spend the rest of my life unemployed, and I have a lot of residence all over Europe. But I really don't know, Hermione. I guess..." At this, his voice faltered slightly and he swallowed first before finishing his sentence. "I guess I just want to be where you are."

Hermione felt her eyes widen in shock at what he had said, hope igniting within her chest. Could it be that he... mirrors her as well? But there was only one way to find out, though. She lifted her head from her shoulder and turned to look at him, only to find his face five inches from her, his obsidian eyes staring right back at her. Hope, patience and - she couldn't believe it... love?

Yes, there was only one way to find out indeed.

"Severus..." she began softly and quietly, her eyes never straying away from his. She couldn't explain it, but there was this feeling inside of her that made her want to make the first move. "Do you... feel something... between us?"

It took the latter at least two minutes to get what she was saying, and then when he fully understood it - realization came dawning on him. He didn't dare break eye contact with her, but he did tighten his hold on her before replying.

"I know what you're trying to say, Hermione. But to be honest... I actually do feel something between us."

"Other than friendship?" asked Hermione, hope now evident in her voice though her eyes spoke one of nervousness.

Severus held her gaze then, watching the emotions run wildly through her eyes. Curiosity, worry, hope, anticipation, love - wait. Love? As he continued to stare into her beautiful brown orbs, he was left with no doubts that it was certainly love that showed in her eyes.

When he didn't reply at once, Hermione was downright horrified at what she had done. _You idiot! You and your big, know-it-all mouth! You're just going to ruin your friendship with him!_ Dread was at the pit of her stomach, and yet when he didn't speak but only remained eye contact with her - Hermione felt rejection was about to come. But before she can think over it, Severus finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, Hermione. It's more than friendship."

* * *

_A/N: Well....? *smirk* Please tell me what you think!:]_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. And I don't make any money out of this!_

_A/N: WOW, everyone! ALL of your reviews definitely made my day! The Alerts, the Favourites, and of course, the Reviews were AMAZING! Thanks so much :) This very short fic has been a success and I am very proud of myself that I have written and thought of this. This is it, guys. The last chapter of my three-shot fic, _"Stargaze"_. I hope this ending is perfect for a "perfect" night-themed fic.:) Enjoy everyone! Keep on rockin' and keep the reviews comin'! ;) Love y'all!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Stargaze**_

"_I feel it, with everything you do_

_I like this, I do yes and I like you_

_This connection, we felt it, from day one_

_Let's lay out peaceful and stare into the stars…"_

_-- Stargaze; Xavier Rudd_

~oOo~

Hermione felt the world stop when he spoke those words. She had thought she wouldn't have a chance with him, but here she was - in the arms of the man she loved so dearly as he somewhat confessed to her that what he feels for her, Hermione Granger, is _more_ than friendship. Feeling her heart beat erratically against her ribcage, it took all of her self-control to refrain herself from snogging him senseless. Instead, she smiled beautifully at him.

"I'm glad, Severus, because you know what?"

Severus felt his heart skip a beat at this, but he was able to maintain his composure as he replied curiously, a tinge of hopefulness in his silky deep voice. "What? Tell me, Hermione."

Hermione smiled playfully at him as she said, "I feel the same way. Perhaps, even more."

As the words sunk in, Severus blinked once before a huge grin appeared in his sharp yet handsome face. _Did she just..?_ Bloody hell, if he didn't have a reputation to keep or an intimidating persona, he could be jumping up and down like an idiot - all dignity forgotten. But instead, he just smiled down at the woman in his arms - the woman who could, possibly, feel the same way as his.

"Do you know what my last words would have been if I had died in the Final Battle?" he asked, his face suddenly a mask of indifference. _Two can play the game, my dear._

Hermione was shocked at the sudden change of topic, but she shook her head in confusion. _What is he playing at now?_

"No, what would it be then?"

Severus stared into her eyes, and when he spoke, he let his emotions reign free.

"I love you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she felt her heart stop beating momentarily, before beating once again erratically. Too caught up in the moment, she cupped his cheek with her left palm as she stared deep into his dark orbs - feeling as if she was being sucked in a black hole, a black hole of love.

"And do you know what I would have replied?" she said under her breath to him, feeling her breath hitch at their extremely close proximity.

"No, tell me," Severus's voice was husky and raw with emotion as they remained eye contact.

"I love you, too."

And all hell broke loose.

Their lips crashed against each other as both devoured the taste of the other's lips, their tongues doing a dance of their own. They kissed long, hard, passionately and fervently - pouring out all their pent-up love through that one kiss. Both have waited so long for this moment to come, and when it finally did, both were adamant to not let go that quickly. Several minutes have passed and they still lay on the grass, kissing under the night's starry sky. Finally, when both needed air, they let go - panting heavily and inhaling deeply.

"Come with me," said Severus huskily, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around Hermione's waist as they now lay on the grass, staring at the twinkling sky.

"Where, Severus?" asked Hermione, her arms around him as well as she breathed in his unique and musky scent. "Where will we go?"

"Somewhere, wherever, anywhere. As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter."

Hermione snuggled closer to him and replied without any hesitation, "Then I would definitely love to go across the world with you. I love you, Severus, more than anything in this world combined."

The latter kissed Hermione's forehead affectionately as he replied, "I love you, too, Hermione. I love you, too."

This time, they kissed gently and softly under the starry sky - their love pouring off of each other in waves.

And Hermione now knew the reason why she loved to stargaze.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_A/N: I got a bit teary-eyed when I finished reading this. Please tell me what you think. :) Love y'all!_


End file.
